Harry Potter: The Dark Forest
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: After the events of "The Ruthless" ... Harry must face an ancient wicked wizard: Igor Karkarov. Igor plans to destroy other worlds using an ancient weapon ... known as the Goblet of Fire, which contains a unique power.
1. From time immemorial

**A long time ago...**

Albus Dumbledore (Voice on Off): "It is said that since time immemorial ... the darkness already existed ... and from it arose ... the Dementors horrible beings of great stature, covered by a black cape. feared because they feed on happiness and happy memories, leaving only sadness and desolation ... Long ago ... their leader, the most terrible of magicians: Igor Karkarov ... would seek to return the world to the dark age This cruel act would only be possible ... with the power ... of the Goblet of Fire ... a magic chalice with the power of unique destruction ".

His right hand was a renegade magician, very strong and of African descent named Lurtz. Igor along with the Dementors attacked innocent lands and.

Lurtz: "Igor, Hogwarts is coming."

That's right, a great bolt of lightning ... fired from the Cup of the Three Mages landed and from there, they left ... soldiers of Hogwarts.

Igor Karkarov: "Kill them!"

Albus Dumbledore (Voice in Off): "The pure and noble troops of Hogwarts were present, led by my father: Percival Dumbledore, they were involved in a bloody battle against the Dementors".

In battle, there are both casualties from the Dementors and the Hogwarts troops.

Albus Dumbledore (Voice on Off): "But when nine stars alined in the sky, Igor was able to liberate ... the chalice and its power".

But when Igor was going to use the power of the chalice, the reinforcements of Hogwarts appeared ... although Igor annihilated them, with the help of the cup of the three magicians ... they took the chalice.

Albus Dumbledore (Voice on Off): "Fortunately, Hogwarts snatched the Chalice of Fire and without it ... the Dementors fell."

And so it was ... the soldiers of Hogwarts annihilated every Dementor that was on their way.

Albus Dumbledore (Voiceover): "When he realized he was on the verge of defeat, Igor ... resorted to a desperate tactic, sacrificing his own people."

Igor Karkarov: "Let's go! ... in the end, we'll be back".

Lurtz: "You look very sure of that."

Igor and Lurtz left the battle zone in a dark flying chariot.

Albus Dumbledore (Voice in Off): "Igor, was defeated ... and the chalice ceased to exist ... or at least that made them believe".

Soldier of Hogwarts: "Master, the chalice ... do we destroy it?"

Percival Dumbledore: "If there was any way, I would ... but its power is too great, bury the chalice! ... where no one can ever have it."

They buried the Chalice of Fire in a powerful rock in the deepest part of the earth ... and it continues to this day.


	2. The Judgment of Draco

**In Hogwarts...**

After the events of The Ruthless, Draco is arrested and taken to a trial at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore will be the judge, but before Draco talks to McGonogall.

Draco Malfoy: "Hello, teacher."

Minerva McGonogall: "Draco."

Draco Malfoy: "Am I still your favorite student?"

Minerva McGonogall: "Please, do not make things worse".

Draco Malfoy: "I doubt that is possible."

Albus Dumbledore: "Enough, I'll talk to him alone."

McGonogall retires.

Despite this, Draco lets out a laugh.

Draco Malfoy: "I do not understand, what's the fuss about this."

Albus Dumbledore: "It is inconceivable, that you do not understand the gravity of what you have done, you caused war, pain ... and death".

Draco Malfoy: "Travel to the Muggle world, as a respected sovereign to govern them ... how you do it here."

Albus Dumbledore: "You must understand, that we are not superior beings ... we are born, we grow and we die ... like the Muggles. But all this happened, because Draco ... wants a leadership".

Draco Malfoy: "It's my destiny."

Albus Dumbledore: "Your destiny was to die abandoned! ... when you were a child, in a dark and rotten hut".

Draco can not believe what he said.

Albus Dumbledore: "If I had not saved you, you would not even be here ... hating me."

Draco exclaimed annoyed.

Draco Malfoy: "If they condemned me to death, do it once and for all ... it's not that I do not like our talks, but ... no, wait, I hate them."

Albus Dumbledore: "McGonogall begged me ... she is the only reason why you are not dead, unfortunately for you ... and for her, you will not see her again ... The rest of your days will be spent ... in a dark prison, in Azkaban. "

Draco is surprised by this.

Draco Malfoy: "What will happen to Harry? ... Will you name that ignorant leader and director of Hogwarts while I rot in prison?"

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, he's very busy ... restoring order, after the chaos you caused, he will fix things in other lands and ... yes, Draco, he will be the new leader."


	3. Battle in Castelobruxo

**In the north of Brazil ...**

A battle is being fought in the Castelobruxo school of magic, invaders wearing horned skull masks ... but fortunately, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Neville and Seamus lead the Hogwarts troops. All fight decently ... but then a white ray lands ... the battle arrives ... Harry and knocks down all the invaders.

Ginny Weasley: "I have everything under control, Harry."

Harry Potter: "And that's why everything is in ruins?"

Harry helps his friends fight. Neville, Ron and Seamus shine in battle. ... Harry and Ginny take care of each other's backs, Ginny saves Harry from a treacherous attack.

Ginny Weasley: "Yes, for nothing." Sarcastic tone

They continue to fight, but a loud roar is heard ... it is the reinforcement of the invaders: a blue alien extraterrestrial baboon from the planet Terra ... called Kongo, is very strong and big.

Ginny Weasley: "It's all yours."

Harry Potter: "Already faced an equal with the Muggles, thanks."

Harry faces Kongo, Kongo beats his chest in fury.

Harry Potter: "I gladly accept your surrender".

The invaders make fun of this, Harry Potter also laughs ... then.

Harry Potter: "Filipendo!"

With this spell and a blow knocks Kongo, which left the invaders silent.

Harry Potter: "Who is next?"

The invaders surrender.

Ron Weasley: "Next time, we'll start with the biggest one."

Everyone laughs about this. Then, the troops of Hogwarts arrest the invaders and the other students, teachers and prefects restore order.

Seamus Finnigan: "Well, where are we going now?"

Harry Potter: "Seamus, peace is almost near at last, you would help me a lot if here you make sure that order is restored completely, Hogwarts will wait for you".

Seamus Finnigan: "Count on me Harry."

Harry is happy about this, therefore, he is ready to leave.

Harry Potter: "When you want Hagrid".

Then Hagrid activates the Magic Three Cup (enhanced and rebuilt) to return Harry back to Hogwarts.


	4. Harry does not know what to do

**In Hogwarts...**

Everything is in order again, the classes continue normal ... now there are more classes of melee defense. Dumbledore is proud of what Harry did, he plays a Quidditch match, then Harry arrives.

Albus Dumbledore: "Castelobruxo, is he safe?"

Harry Potter: "Same as the others, although it would have been easier with you leading us."

Albus Dumbledore: "Praise is not necessary at this moment."

Harry Potter: "It was not my intention".

They both laugh.

Albus Dumbledore: "At last, since the original Triwizard Cup was destroyed ... all the academies and worlds are at peace, they confirmed our strength ... and you have earned their respect and gratitude."

Harry Potter: "Thank you."

Albus Dumbledore: "There is only one thing that is not in order".

Harry Potter: "What?"

Albus Dumbledore: "You confused heart".

Harry Potter: "This is not ... by Hermione if you think so."

Albus Dumbledore: "Muggle life is unpredictable, it's nothing ... I think you'll be happier with what you have in front of your eyes."

Dumbledore pointed to Ginny, who was playing Quidditch.

Albus Dumbledore: "Take it as a wise advice, you're ready to become the leader of Hogwarts, accept and celebrate ... go, go with your friends, enjoy ... at least pretend you have fun."

Harry then decides to take a shower, but he is very confused ... he does not know whether to listen to his heart or what Dumbledore says, later a celebration dinner is organized, all the teachers, prefects and students attend and everyone is happy .. Except Harry, he smiles despite all the doubts he has ... then decides to leave and through a hallway he meets Ginny.

Ginny Weasley: "I remember that before, you celebrated for weeks".

Harry Potter: "Once upon a time you even celebrated chaos that I caused".

Ginny Weasley: "It was fun that time."

Harry turns away.

Ginny Weasley: "Would you dance with me ?, I think Dumbledore does not have any more tasks for you".

Harry Potter: "This is a task that I have given myself."

Ginny Weasley: "It's not a secret that you disappear every night, there are many world ... the future leader of Hogwarts should only concentrate on one."

Harry understands.

Harry Potter: "Thanks for your advice Ginny ... and for your help".

Harry just smiles and leaves, leaving Ginny alone and frustrated.


	5. A Strange Event

**In London...**

In a Starbucks is Hermione with a young guy named Charlie. Both are just silent ... until Charlie says.

Charlie: "Hello."

Hermione is distracted.

Hermione Granger: "Hello? ... oh, Hello."

Charlie: "What about you, what is your story?"

Hermione Granger: "Why should we have a story?"

Charlia: "Because you have 10 minutes of our" date "watching your coffee ... obviously there is a story that obviously also involves another."

Hermione Granger: "It's a little, complicated."

Charlie: "He's around here?"

Hermione Granger: "No, he left long ago."

Charlie: "I know what it feels like, my old girlfriend found a better life in Los Angeles, I discovered she was a bitch and an interested one".

Hermione Granger: "No!"

Charlie: "He slept with many."

Then Fleur Delacour enters.

Charlie: "Who are you?"

Hermione Granger: "Charlie, she's Fleur."

Fleur approaches a chair and sits down.

Fleur Delacour: "I thought I'd meet you at your mother's house, you know, find yourself in your room, depressed, with your pajamas, eating ice cream, watching romantic tragic movies and sighing for you know who."

Hermione feels embarrassed.

Fleur Delacour: "But no, I find you well dressed and showered ... in a Starbucks".

Hermione Granger: "What is this all about?"

Fleur Delacour: "Do you remember that device that you swore never to use again?"

Hermione Granger: "Yes."

Fleur Delacour: "It's time for you to use it again".

Fleur takes out the device ... it is similar to a cell phone, but it detects both natural and paranormal phenomena.

Hermione Granger: "Maybe it's broken."

Hermione hits him and then hits him on the table.

Fleur Delacour: "I did all that, I thought that your methods were more effective ... they are similar to the readings that Lupine found, our friend Lupine went crazy".

Hermione Granger: "He does not care."

Charlie: "In reality ..."

Hermione Granger: "I do not care, you go."

Fleur Delacour: "It's fine".

Fleur gets up and leaves Starbucks.

Charlie: "I'm going to ask for a muffin."

Hermione Granger: "Yes ... a muffin."

Charlie: "Hey, go with her."

Hermione Granger: "Are you sure?"

Charlie: "Yes, I have other things to do."

Then Hermione leaves Starbucks and goes to the car where Fleur is.

Hermione Granger: "You know, sometimes I want to strangle you."

Fleur Delacour: "But I did not say anything".

Hermione Granger: "Shut up and drive, yes."

Fleur drives, but what Hermione did not know was that in the back seat there is a guy named Cedric Diggory.

Cedric Diggory: "Where are we going?"

This scared Hermione.

Hermione Granger: "And this one?"

Fleur Delacour: "He's a practitioner."

Cedric Diggory: "Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Fleur Delacour: "We're almost there."

On the way, Hermione calls Lupine.

Hermione Granger: "Hi, Remus ... I'm Hermione, I'm calling one more time ... I came for that you had to show me, but you disappeared ...".

 **In the news...**

Reporter: "Hi, I'm Mike Nicholson and I'm in The Windermere Cruises, Bowness ... Today unexpected and rare moments were reported ... at 11: AM the police was called to the place, when a man who looked like a fisherman, began to undress and entered the water and terrorized tourists with his scientific team that was at all times out of the water, while he shouted that he was trying to save them, the man was then identified as Professor Remus Lupine, which is expected. ..be questioned by the police. "


	6. Reality?

Hermione, Fleur and Cedric arrive at the scene.

Fleur Delacour: "You have to admit that this is exciting, even he thinks it."

Cedric Diggory: "By the way, my name is Cedric Diggory."

Fleur Delacour: "If you say, do you want that thing, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger: "No".

Fleur Delacour: "You, watch the car."

Cedric Diggory: "As ordered, boss". Sarcastic tone.

The place is a kind of abandoned factory.

Fleur Delacour: "Will not a crazy clown come out and stab us in the back, right?".

Cedric Diggory: "No, it's around here."

Then they meet three children.

Fleur Delacour: "Easy, we are also Europeans".

Hermione Granger: "That does not matter."

Girl: "Are they from the police?"

Hermione Granger: "No, I'm a scientist, she's not."

Fleur Delacour: "Thank you." Sarcastic tone.

Child: "We found it."

Hermione Granger: "What thing?"

Then they go some stairs and a boy from the third floor throws a bottle ... before it reaches the ground ... disappears.

Hermione Granger: "What happened?"

Then the girl points up and they see ... that the bottle comes back up, over and over again.

Hermione Granger: "It's amazing."

Then Hermione takes a can of soda and throws it ... but it does not come back anymore.

Hermione Granger: "Now what happened?"

Girl: "Some things return ... and others do not."

Hermione's phenomena detector detects a lot of energy.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione, give me your shoe ... I want to throw something."

Hermione Granger: "I had not seen readings like that on my detector since ..."

Fleur Delacour: "Two years ago?"

Hermione ignores this comment and decides to follow the higher frequency.

Hermione Granger: "Do not do anything stupid, now I'm back."

Hermione walks away from the others ... the children throw a brick and a book, they all come back ... but Cedric throws some keys ... and they do not come back.

Fleur Delacour: "They were the ones in the car?"

Hermione follows the frequency all over the place ... it reaches a corridor where the frequency is at its maximum level, then a powerful wind begins to blow ... very strong, drags Hermione to a door ... and transports her to another place.

Hermione Granger: "But what ...?"

Hermione appears in the ancient ruins ... very dark.

Hermione Granger: "Fleur ?!"

Behind her there is a huge rock that shines a peculiar blue light, Hermione approaches to see what it is ... inside the rock there is a kind of blue fire ... it is the Goblet of Fire! ... then the fire enters Hermione, she absorbs the fire ... this weakens her ... and later ... faints.

 **Elsewhere...**

On an island with a stormy weather ... it was found: Igor Karkaroff ... who was lying in an eternal dream ... but this event, I wake him up. He discovered that on the island, there were also his Dementor followers.

Igor Karkaroff: "Wake up, our eternal dream ... finally comes to an end".

 **In Hogwarts.**

Harry dressed Hagrid in his remodeled house, with a stable on one side.

Rubeus Hagrid: "Harry, I did not expect you to come so soon."

Harry Potter: "A celebration is not as heavy as a battle".

Rubeus Hagrid: "Then something is wrong." Sarcastic tone.

Harry laughs.

Harry Potter: "How is everything out?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "With this new Cup of the Three Magi, I guard all the worlds and many souls".

Harry Potter: "An alignment of the stars is approaching, is not it?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "Ha, I have observed that wonder long before my guard, very few see it ... although sometimes its effects are dangerous".

Harry Potter: "Well, I do not see anything."

Rubeus Hagrid: "It's because it's not your kind of beauty."

They both laugh.

Harry Potter: "Where is she?".

Rubeus Hagrid: "Your muggle girl is very clever, she does not know it but she also studies about the alignments, you could say ...".

But something interrupted Hagrid.

Harry Potter: "What?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "I can not find it".

And it's because the power of the Goblet of Fire absorbs Hermione, everything is shaking around her, she levitates ... and ... loses consciousness.


	7. Harry and Hermione meet again

Hermione wakes up, back in the place ... in the abandoned warehouse ... very confused. When he goes to the exit he sees Fleur call the police.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione! ... where were you?"

Hermione Granger: "Why did you call the police?"

Fleur Delacour: "What did you expect me to do?"

Then it starts to rain.

Hermione Granger: "That you did not call the police, I expected, after that the feds or the Corleone would set up an airfield here."

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione, you disappeared for five hours."

Hermione Granger: "What, five hours?"

Both realize a detail ... it does not rain around them.

Fleur Delacour: "This is weird".

Then Hermione, she realizes that in the rain ... she is ... Harry Potter! ... she was stunned ... then she turns to Harrry ... and when she moves ... the rain falls on her Fleur.

Fleur Delacour: "It had to be".

Harry and Hermione meet again.

Harry Potter: "Hi Hermione."

Harry is happy ... but Hermione responds with a slap.

Hermione Granger: "Sorry, I had to make sure you were real."

Harry Potter: "I am."

But again he slaps him and this time he was serious.

Hermione Granger: "Where were you Harry?"

Harry Potter: "You tell me, Hagrid did not find you."

Hermione Granger: "I stayed right where you left me, I waited for you, then ... I cried ... and then I tried to look for you".

Harry understands that she is hurt.

Hermione Granger: "You promised you would come back."

Harry Potter: "I know, but the original Triwizard Cup was destroyed ... the other academies went into chaos, bloody wars, plunderers ... I had to stop them."

Hermione Granger: "But it was a trend, you went on television ... I saw you in Los Angeles."

Harry Potter: "Hermione, I suffered to protect you from the threats of my lands ... but I admit that I was a fool and I was wrong ... but apparently, destiny wanted us together".

Hermione is moved by this.

Harry Potter: "I do not know where you went ... but I'm sure you want this."

Hermione Granger: "Yes?"

Both are going to kiss ... but are interrupted by Fleur.

Fleur Delacour: "What's up guys? ... Harry, did you do this?"

Harry had not realized that where Hermione is not raining, then it stops raining.

Harry Potter: "Would they believe that he had not given me any account?"

Hermione Granger: "Fleur, he and I were in the middle of something."

Fleur Delacour: "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that the police are arresting us."

Hermione Granger: "Harry, do not go."

Hermione is going to see what happens.

Fleur Delacour: "Tell me Harry, are you still well exercised?"

Hermione talks to the officer.

Officer: "Young lady, do you know this guy?"

It refers to Cedric.

Hermione Granger: "Yes, he is the companion of my companion".

Official: "Do you know that this is private property?"

Hermione Granger: "I did not know":

Official: "Join us."

The officer takes her arm, but in doing so ... a supernatural force drives him away, Harry notices and approaches.

Harry Potter: "Hermione ... are you okay?"

Hermione Granger: "What happened?"

Another officer approaches.

Officer: "You, get away from her ... and your hands on your head, now".

Harry Potter: "She's sick."

Official: "She is dangerous."

Harry Potter: "Well me too, friend!"

The officer requests reinforcements.

Harry Potter: "Hermione, hug me."

Hermione hugs Harry,

Hermione Granger: "Why?"

Then Harry summons a ray of a powerful spell that disappears them from the place.

Fleur Delacour: "What the hell is happening?"


	8. Hermione arrives at Hogwarts

Harry used the appearance spell to transport Hermione and himself to Hogwarts.

In Hogwarts ...

Harry and Hermione appear at the main entrance of Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger: "What fun, again."

They are received by Hagrid.

Hermione Granger: "Hello."

Rubeus Hagrid: "Welcome to Hogwarts".

 **In the dark forest ...**

Igor ... returns to his old home ... but now it is in ruins, in the dark forest that is near a great valley (also dark).

Igor Karkaroff: "Lurtz, look at this ... it's my legacy, I think I can barely remember ... when the light was here".

Lurtz: "Our survival, that will be your legacy."

Igor is furious.

Igor Karkaroff: "All of Hogwarts will suffer what we suffer, recover the Goblet of Fire, restore our lands ... I will finish with this damn world".

 **Back at Hogwarts ...**

Hermione is being treated by the nurses at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger: "What are you doing?"

Nurse: "Just stay still."

The nurses thoroughly analyze Hermione.

Harry Potter: "What she has is not common with Muggles, what is it?"

Nurse 2: "We do not know yet, but if that continues with her longer ... she will not survive."

Harry worries when he hears that.

Hermione Granger: "Does this analyze my body?"

Nurse: "Yes, something like this ... this spell is a reader of souls".

Hermione Granger: "Something like particle physics?"

The nurse did not understand at all, but still answers.

Nurse: "Yes."

Hermione Granger: "Decide, Harry."

Harry Potter: "I told you that magic and science are one and the same thing here".

But then Dumbledore enters angry.

Albus Dumbledore: "Now I see that for you my words are just noises that you can ignore."

Harry Potter: "She's sick, she needs us."

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, we too ... she will be a Muggle but we share that trait ... that of getting sick".

Harry Potter: "I brought her because we can help her."

Albus Dumbledore: "She does not belong here at Hogwarts, any more than a lobster does not belong to a butter pot."

Hermione Granger: "Excuse me, but who do you think is to talk to me like that?"

Albus Dumbledore: "I'm Albus Dumbledore, director of Hogwarts."

Hermione Granger: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Albus Dumbledore: "And you are Hermione Granger."

Hermione asks Harry.

Hermione Granger: "Did you talk about me?"

Harry Potter: "She has something weird, something she had never seen".

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, she has her own Muggle healers ... remember ... they're called doctors, they'll cure her ... Now, guards, take her back with the Muggles."

Two guards approach Hermione.

Harry Potter: "Hey, I do not ..."

When the guards touch her, the supernatural force that surrounds Hermione sends them flying.

Harry Potter: "I would touch her, Hermione, are you okay?"

This alert to Dumbledore ... he analyzes it himself, is what he believes.

Albus Dumbledore: "It can not be".

Nurse: "His infection defends her."

Harry Potter: "Yes, she defends herself."

Albus Dumbledore: "Come with me."

Albus, Harry and Hermione go to the library ... Albus takes a book.

Albus Dumbledore: "There are many relics, which exist before the same life on earth was created ... but there was a time, called the dark age ... the era of the Dementors, an absolute era and without opposition".

Harry Potter: "Yes, they are feared because they feed on happiness and happy memories, leaving only sadness and desolation ... I know those stories, McGonogall told us when I was a child".

Albus Dumbledore: "Your leader, Igor Karkaroff, made a weapon in the darkness known as the Goblet of Fire, the power of the Goblet is fluid and always changing converts any matter into dark matter, seeks host hosts and absorbs its energy, Igor intends to use the Chalice to return the world to a state of darkness, but after a series of bloody battles, my father Percival managed to defeat him and left a peace that he still has to date ".

Hermione Granger: "And then what?"

Albus Dumbledore: "He killed them all."

Harry Potter: "Sure? ... it is said that the Chalice was destroyed with the Dementors and they still exist".

Albus Dumbledore: "The Dementors no longer exist".

Hermione Granger: "In this book, it does not say how to extract it from me?"

Albus Dumbledore: "No".

Dumbledore leaves.


	9. Minerva, the mother I never had

**In some part of the sea...**

In the prison where the Dementors and Igor are guarded.

Igor Karkaroff: "The stars are almost aligned ... again, you will be the last of the Uruk-Hai".

Lurtz: "I will sacrifice my appearance, it is not less than what you ever did".

Igor ... a dagger in Lurtz's belly.

Igor Karakaroff: "You will become what you should have always been, in a horrible and ugly monster condemned and consumed by darkness."

The last words of Lurtz are.

Lurtz: "And then, nothing and no one can stop you ... none of our enemies ... corrupt your security and ensure your return to this new world."

Igor gives a Viking helmet to Lurtz ... then several dark floats go flying ... bound for Hogwarts.

 **In Hogwarts...**

Neville and Ron return to Hogwarts ... after having captured more thugs.

Neville Longbottom: "It's nice that Harry convinced Dumbledore to let us capture ruffians in our free time."

Ron Weasley: "Yes, I do not understand where these unfortunates come from."

One of the ruffians they captured ... is Lurtz! ... they are locked in a small prison in the lower part of Hogwarts, which is where some criminals are protected before going to Azkaban ... McGonagall visits Draco.

Draco Malfoy: "Dumbledore sends me more friends, before my departure, it's very good". Sarcastic tone.

Minerva McGonagall: "Are not you interested in any book I send you?"

Draco Malfoy: "Is that how you expect me to spend my last days before rotting in Azkaban, reading miser books?"

Minerva McGonagall: "You should be grateful that I did everything possible to make your stay comfortable."

Draco Malfoy: "'Really? ... Does this matter to Dumbledore or Harry? ... Do they care about me?"

Minerva McGonagall: "Your actions were the ones that sent you to Azkaban and you know it."

Draco Malfoy: "I only demonstrated the deception for which I have lived for a long time, I came to this world to be a leader".

Minerva McGonagall: "A real leader is one who admits his faults ... and all the lives you sacrificed?"

Draco Malfoy: "They are minimal, if we compare them with all those that Dumbledore has sacrificed."

Minerva McGonagall: "You director."

Draco Malfoy: "He is nothing of me and never was!"

Minerva McGonagall: "Then I was not either."

Draco almost regrets, but he does not.

Draco Malfoy: "That's right".

McGonagall says one last thing to Draco.

Minerva McGonagall: "You are always very perceptive, with others ... but not with you".

McGonogall leaves the cell. In the halls of Hogwarts ... Harry talks to Hermione, to whom Harry gave him a Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform.

Hermione Granger: "How did you know I had problems?"

Harry Potter: "Hagrid told me that he lost sight of you, you were not in your world anymore".

Hermione Granger: "How is that possible?"

Harry Potter: "What I believe is that you were and not at the same time ... the Triwizard Cup allows us to access any world, but every five thousand years the stars are alinian perfectly, which opens all the doors to the worlds ... and so on. "

While speaking, Harry touches Hermione's hand.

Harry Potter: "Also, in these times the borders with other worlds are blurred, maybe you got to one of them, luckily it was open ... as soon as the stars get discouraged, the effect is still there".

Harry caresses Hermione's hand, they both can not resist it anymore ... and they kiss passionately.

Hermione Granger: "I like when you explain these things, what will happen now?"

Harry Potter: "I will not rest until I save you".

Hermione Granger: "But Dumbledore said ..."

Harry Potter: "He does not know everything."

McGonagall appears laughing.

Minerva McGonagall: "Let he hear you saying that."

Harry Potter: "Hermione,her is Minerva McGonagall, a Hogwarts teacher ... she's almost my mother".

Hermione is excited to meet her. "

Hermione Granger: "Hello".


	10. Attack on Hogwarts

Draco tries to spend time in his cell ... but in another cell ... Lurtz performs a spell, which turns him into an Urku Hai! ... a kind of orc, Draco realized this, Lurtz breaks the bars and escapes ... two Hogwarts guards enter to stop him ... but Lurtz is so strong, that he strangles both in a single attempt ... then Lurtz frees the other prisoners. More soldiers and prefects of Hogwarts are alerted.

Prefect of Hogwarts: "To the dungeons!"

Then Lurtz arrives at Draco's cell ... there they face each other, Lurtz decides not to release him and prepares to leave ... but ...

Draco Malfoy: "I suggest the stairs to the left".

Lurtz, seeing that there are many guards and prisoners fighting in front of him, takes Draco's suggestion.

Harry, Hermione and McGonagall also notice.

Minerva McGonagall: "That came from the cells."

Harry Potter: "Draco."

Minerva McGonagall: "Go, I'll take care of her."

Harry takes his broom and wand and flies to the dungeons ... where Neville and Ron are already fighting the prisoners.

Ron Weasley: "You realize ... it's as if they resent his imprisonment".

Neville Longbottom: "Too bad you can not please everyone."

Draco just watches the battle, as he reads. Then Harry arrives at the place.

Harry Potter: "If they return to their hearts, I will forget what happened ... I promise."

But a prisoner hits him in the face.

Harry Potter: "Now, I change my mind."

Harry starts attacking them and fighting too.

Albus directs another troop.

Albus Dumbledore: "Send our best shield, protect the dungeons."

Then McGonagall and Hermione meet Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall: "Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore: "McGonagall ... You guys go! ... it's a little brawl, everything in order".

Minerva McGonagall: "You do not have to lie to me so that it's okay, director."

Then Ginny goes to fight, but on the way she meets Hermione, both exchange looks.

Albus Dumbledore: "Take her to your rooms, there if it's safe".

Minerva McGonagall: "Take care of yourself."

Albus Dumbledore: "Despite all the battles I have fought, my most faithful companion is still anguished by me."

Minerva McGonagall: "How bad that all this time I've only been your partner." Sarcastic tone.

McGonagall arms herself with her wand.

Minerva McGonagall: "Now Hermione, do everything that I order, without questioning once."

Hermione Granger: "Sure, I'm good at obeying."

At the entrance of Hogwarts ... Hagrid detects that something is approaching ... it's a black chariot! Hagrid quickly releases the Hippogriff, mounts it and flies to the chariot ... when it approaches it jumps on it and beheads the rider ... this causes the chariot to collapse before it enters Hogwarts ... but it turns around and he sees a bigger float ... besides, this was a distraction, because more floats manage to enter ... the riders are Dementors. More Hogwarts soldiers fly off on their broom to counterattack the floats. Hagrid meets with other Hogwarts masters to activate the Maximum Protective Charm, which creates a magical barrier to prevent more floats from entering Hogwarts. Inside the school, Lurtz massacres anyone who is in his way. But a carriage manages to cross the roof of Hogwarts and arrives at the The Great Hall ... Harry, Neville, Ron and even, Draco realize it. The soldiers and prefects of Hogwarts prepare for the attack ... the Dementors leave the chariot and a battle begins ... it is a very close battle, but the Dementors fight dirty ... besides, they open the way for their leader: Igor . Igor walks very intimidatingly, incidentally, destroys the Dumbledore Eagle Stall. Draco only observes the chaos, Dumbledore arrives with the reinforcements and in front of him, sees a Dementor.

Albus Dumbledore: "Avada Kedavra!"

And he kills him, Dumbledore sees many dead prefects and soldiers of Hogwarts, he knows what's going on.

Albus Dumbledore: "McGonagall, oh no."

Igor enters the room where McGonagall and Hermione are ... Hermione protects herself and McGonagall confronts Igor.

Minerva McGonagall: "Detend now, unhappy ... and we may forgive you for life".

Igor Karkarov: "I've survived more than you can imagine."

Minerva McGonagall: "Who are you?"

Igor Karkarov: "Igor ... Karkarov! ... and I have come for what belongs to me".

Then he fixes his attention on Hermione ... but McGonagall brushes his face with a dagger. This makes Igor angry and they start to fight with swords ... McGonagall dominates Igor, manages to put the dagger in Igor's neck threatening him ... but ... the fearsome Lurtz appears and hold her neck. Igor approaches Hermione.

Igor Karkarov: "You have something that is mine, girl, give it back to me".

Then Igor is going to touch Hermione ... but it was only an illusion, McGonogall did it. Igor is infuriated by this.

Igor Karkarov: "Damn witch!"

McGonagall grimaces.

Igor Karkarov: "She ... where is she?"

Minerva McGonagall: "I'll never tell you."

Igor becomes even more infuriated.

Igor Karkarov: "You do not have to tell me."

Lurtz sticks an arrow into McGonagall's back! ... Harry quickly appears.

Harry Potter: "Fire!"

Harry burns the upper part of the left side of Igor's face ... but Lurtz quickly takes Igor and they throw themselves through a balcony of the castle ... falling in a flying chariot and then disappearing and all chariots ... Harry only sees them go. Dumbledore enters the room ... Harry turns around and both Dumbledore and Harry are baffled ... seeing McGonagall lying on the ground, dead ... Hermione comes out from where she was hiding. Everyone is stunned, Harry can not believe it, Dumbledore hugs McGongall once more ... Hermione laments everything that happened.


	11. What to do?

In the backyard of Hogwarts, all the students, teachers, prefects and staff of Hogwarts organize a funeral and pay tribute to McGonogall ... all raise their wands illuminating them, sign of respect, Harry and Dumbledore are the most hurt ... , they incinerate McGonogall's body, thus ending the funeral, they let Draco know about McGonogall's passing ... he gets angry and at the same time he laments.

 **In London...**

Lupine gives a class.

Remus Lupine: "It's a phenomenon ... what happens every five thousand years ... consist of nine stars align, imagine that my tennis is a world and this ... if you allow me, yes, this shoe is another world ... separated, but when the stars align, the portals or doors open and connect, everything can be passed or transferred ... but it is inevitable, the result can be catastrophic, therefore, my gravimetric poles , they will detect your focal point ... and the aligning, will not affect us ... any questions? ".

But Lupine is teaching in an asylum, where only two elders listen to him ... one of them is Eloy Madrazo (Chespirito).

Eloy Madrazo: "I have one, you give me back my shoe, partner?".

 **In the path...**

In the great dark chariot, Igor takes care of his own wounds ... Lurtz is with him.

Lurtz: "Go ahead, regain your strength ... needed them to claim the Goblet of Fire ... for when you wake up, we'll kill them all."

 **Back at Hogwarts ...**

Hermione is very thoughtful ... then she touches her arm, then everything begins to see him in sky blue ... it's a kind of hallucination ... she sees Hogwarts burn in flames ... but someone enters and the hallucination ends. ..is Alastor Moody.

Alastor Moody: "Hermione Granger, join us."

Moody takes her to a place she does not know ... Dumbledore is in his office with other students.

Ron Weasley: "It will take a while to restore the shields, but even our best cauldrons do not detect the Dementors, not even Hagrid manages to see them, Director Dumbledore, we do not have defenses."

Albus does not know what to do, then Harry enters.

Harry Potter: "Now she is you prisoner? ... you leave us".

The others leave, leaving Dumbledore and Harry alone.

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, I do not want to fight with you."

Harry Potter: "Well I do not either, my intentions are to persecute Igor".

Albus Dumbledore: "We already have the Goblet of Fire, Igor will have to come to us".

Harry Potter: "Even so it will come to destroy us".

Albus Dumbledore: "Do not underestimate the power of us".

Harry Potter: "Of course not, I value the lives of our people ... I will take Hermione to the Dark Forest and the enemy ... away from Hogwarts, Igor will deprive Hermione of the Goblet of Fire and he will be exposed and vulnerable. ..then I will destroy the Goblet and him. "

Albus Dumbledore: "What will happen if you fail? ... the Goblet will fall into the hands of our enemies."

Harry Potter: "The risk is greater if we stay here without doing anything."

Albus Dumbledore: "If he comes and when he does, all his floats and all the dementors ... will fall before my best students and soldiers, this time, we will be ready."

Harry Potter: "And how many of ours will fall?"

Albus Dumbledore: "All that are necessary!".

There is an awkward silence, but everything resumes.

Albus Dumbledore: "We will fight, until the last of our breath ... and even our last drop of blood".

Harry Potter: "With this, I wonder, what sets you apart from Igor Karkarov?"

Dumbledore makes a slight laugh.

Albus Dumbledore: "The difference is that I'm going to win."

Dumbledore leaves, leaving Harry alone and disappointed.


	12. Devising the Plan

**In London...**

Fleur is very worried, she is in her apartment together with Cedric.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione still does not call me, Lupine has not called me yet and the Corleone thugs still do not call me."

Cedric Diggory: "The Corleone?"

Fleur Delacour: "Yes, it's a secret".

Then, try calling Lupine again.

Fleur Delacour: "Hello Lupine, I'm Fleur again ... Harry came back and took Hermione to Hogwarts ... and the truth, I do not know what to do".

Then on TV they pass the next news.

Reporter: "There was a shocking news this week, when the renowned Professor Remus Lupine, who was previously seen in the alien invasion in Los Angeles, went naked to Lake Windermere and scared many tourists."

Cedric Diggory: "Hey Fleur, is he?"

Reporter: "The police did not take long to arrest him and evaluate him psychologically."

Cedric freezes the image of Lupine on TV.

Fleur Delacour: "Yes."

 **In Hogwarts...**

Harry is sitting on a bench, just thinking ... then Hagrid approaches.

Harry Potter: "You did not go to the exhibition of exotic animals?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "The Triwizard Cup was sealed by orders from Dubmledore, no one can enter or leave."

Harry understands.

Rubeus Hagrid: "This time, we face an enemy that, even for me, is invisible ... I do not know how to help".

Harry Potter: "There is no doubt that Igor will return."

Hagrid knows it.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid, I need you to help me."

Rubeus Hagrid: "I can not cancel the mandates of Dumbledore, not even for you ."

Harry Potter: "I do not want you to do that, the worlds need the whole Great Wizard, but he is mowed, Hagrid, for his pain ... and for his hatred".

Rubeus Hagrid: "We all feel that way, Harry."

Harry Potter: "But I do have things clear."

Rubeus Hagrid: "What you want is risky".

Harry Potter: "Everything we do, from now on ... it's risky, there's no other solution".

Hagrid is not sure, but finally agrees.

Rubeus Hagrid: "What do you want me to do?"

Harry gathers Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hagrid in his room to talk about the plan.

Harry Potter: "I gathered them, because they are the ones I trust the most ... so I'm going to ask you for one thing ... the treason of the highest level, the success will lead us to the expulsion, but the failure will provoke us death".

Everyone agrees.

Harry Potter: "Igor knew that the Goblet of Fire was here, he feels his power, if we do nothing ... he will come back for the goblet ... but this time, he will destroy Hogwarts and kill us all. We will take you to Hermione, away from here".

Ginny protests.

Ginny Weasley: "The Triwizard Cup was disabled and the Philosopher's Stone is in the secret chamber."

Rubeus Hagrid: "However, there are more exits from Hogwarts ... but only a few know them."

Harry Potter: "Actually, only one."

This worries everyone, because Harry is referring to ... Draco!

Neville Longbottom: "No".

Ron Weasley: "Harry, he's going to betray you."

Harry Potter: "I know, I'm sure he's going to try."

Ron Wealsey: "And then what's wrong? ... your beautiful Muggle is guarded by the best guards at Hogwarts, they'll see you coming."

Harry Potter: "I'm not going to be, who goes for her."

Harry turns to see Ginny, indicating that she will go after Hermione ... something she is not very convinced about.

Ginny Weasley: "And Dumbledore?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "It is my duty to inform about all the crimes that occur".

They understand this as a distraction.

Neville Longbottom: "Ok, assuming you get Draco to help you ... and you release the Muggle girl, what will it do? ... they'll kill us just barely get a foot out of Hogwarts.

Harry grimaces.

Harry Potter: "And that's why, my good friend of mine, I do not plan on going on foot."


	13. Executing the Plan

Harry goes to Draco's cell and talks to him.

Draco Malfoy: "Harry, you finally decided to visit me ... why? ... or only goods to make fun of me".

Harry Potter: "Draco, that's enough ... detract this illusion".

Draco defuses the spell of illusion, showing that he destry everything inside the cell, his hair is untidy and he bleeds from his hands.

Draco Malfoy: "Now I'm authentic."

Harry sees it and can not believe it, as his best friend ended up like that.

Draco Malfoy: "Did she suffer, when she died?"

Harry Potter: "It is not time to share our pain, Draco, I come to propose a more satisfactory idea."

Draco Malfoy: "I hear you."

Harry Potter: "You and I share a common vengeance, help me escape from Hogwarts ... and I'll get it for you, revenge, then you'll go to Azkaban."

Draco thinks about it and then laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "You're showing me, how desperate you are ... if you've come to me for help, do you really trust me?"

Harry Potter: "Actually, no ... but McGonagall did."

This if I play hard on Draco.

Harry Potter: "If I'm honest, when we fought in the past ... I had the hope that my best friend was still there in the background, now there's nothing left of that hope, that protected you ... betray me ... and you I will kill. "

Draco smiles and accepts.

Draco Malfoy: "When do we start?".

Immediately, Harry frees Draco and together he sneaks down the hallways.

Draco Malfoy: "You're not like that, Harry, so rebellious, so glandest ... would not you like to escape to blows too?"

Harry Potter: "If you keep talking, I'll consider it."

Draco Malfoy: "As you say, in fact, let's imagine that I'm not here."

Draco uses the polyjuice potion and becomes Zacharias Smith, Harry's companion of Gryffindor.

Zacharias Smith (Draco): "What do you think?"

Harry Potter: "It's a better companion."

Zacharias Smith: "Even so ... what do you say, if we take variations?"

Then he goes back to his original form, but now he uses the polyjuice in Harry ... and turns him into Ginny.

Draco Malfoy: "Harry, now if you look very cute".

Harry notices.

Ginny Weasley (Harry): "It does not matter in what form this one, it hurts you when it kills you".

Draco Malfoy: "It seems good to me, ok, now ... let's try with your new friends, when they appeared you liked them".

Draco returns Harry to his original form, but now he becomes ... Indiana Jones!

Indiana Jones (Draco): "Ha, yes ... this is much better, the clothing I do not like, it looks very old-fashioned ... but that, it feels good, that adventurous spirit ... come discover something and then. .. "

Harry covers his mouth and places him against a wall, Draco returns to his original form.

Draco Malfoy: "Now what?"

Then they see that two students pass and they hide.

Draco Malfoy: "Even if it is, give me a weapon".

Harry hands something to Draco, he thinks it's a dagger.

Draco Malfoy: "Thank you."

But in reality they were magical chains that handcuff Draco with both hands. Draco sees him furious.

Harry Potter: "I thought you liked the tricks".

Harry makes fun.

Meanwhile, Hermione is locked in a room ... when two students bring her food.

Hermione Granger: "I'm not hungry, thank you."

But then, Ginny appears to hit them and knock them out, then tells Hermione.

Ginny Weasley: "Come on, we're leaving."

Ginny and Hermione leave and there they arrive with Harry and Draco.

Hermione Granger: "It's you."

Draco Malfoy: "I'm Draco, maybe ..."

Then Hermione slaps him.

Hermione Granger: "That was for Los Angeles!"

Draco grimaces.

Draco Malfoy: "She really is cute, Harry."

While ... Dumbledore accompanied by other teachers goes to Hagrid's house.

Albus Dumbledore: "Hagrid, you made me come for an important announcement ... well?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "Treason".

Albus Dumbledore: "From whom?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "Mine."

Hagrid pulls out his wand and threatens Dumbledore, then Moody arrives and informs him.

Alastor Moody: "Dumbledore, the muggle ... is not there, they took her away".

Dumbledore understands that this was a distraction.

Albus Dumbledore: "Stop Harry, no matter what is necessary."

Moody obeys this order. Guards arrive where Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny are. Harry sets out to fight, but Ginny tells him.

Ginny Wealsey: "I will stop them, you protect them."

Harry Potter: "Thank you."

Harry and Hermione leave ... but before Draco leaves, Ginny threatens Draco with his wand.

Ginny Weasley: "If betrayals, I'll kill you."

Draco smiles.

Draco Malfoy: "I miss you, Ginny."

Draco leaves, Ginny stays to fight. Harry, Hermione and Draco go to the big black flying chariot is crashed ... there Neville is waiting for them.

Neville Longbottom: "Harry, I'll give you as much time as I can."

Harry and Neville shake hands.

Harry Potter: "Thanks, friend."

Hermione also thanks Nevill, but before Draco boards, Neville grabs him by the neck.

Neville Longbottom: "If you think even, betray him ...".

Draco Malfoy: "Will you kill me? ... You are third on the list."

Neville leaves him, Harry, Hermione and Draco board the carriage.


	14. Escape from Hogwarts

Harry opens the door for Hermione to enter ... while, Harry and Draco are positioned on the driver's side of the float ... the thestral is what makes the float fly: a variety of winged horse with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features and wings with a tanned look reminiscent of those of a bat, but this one is asleep.

Draco Malfoy: "Do you know how to direct one?"

Harry Potter: "Well, I do not think it's that hard."

Hogwarts guards and prefects arrive ... Neville decides to face them.

Draco Malfoy: "Whatever you're going to do, do it soon."

Harry Potter: "Shut up."

Neville sige fighting, despite being outnumbered.

Draco Malfoy: "Trying to pull these straps with delicacy?"

Harry gets angry.

Harry Potter: How do you expect this to work with delicatess ?! "

After pulling the strap the Thestral awakens.

Harry Potter: "Ha ha ... I knew it".

The guards, prefects and Moody rush on Neville to break him ... then the Thestral flaps its wings, ready to take off.

Neville: "Ha, ha ... that's it!".

Harry tries to steer the chariot, but destroys several columns in the process.

Draco Malfoy: "Hey, you missed that".

Harry Potter: "I thought I told you to shut up!"

Harry leaves the castle ... but he does not drive very well.

Draco Malfoy: "Why do not you leave it to me, I'm a better pilot".

Harry Potter: "Dream, I'm the one who flies the best on the broom."

The Hogwarts air forces try to break down the carriage, but suddenly ... Hermione faints.

Draco Malfoy: "Oh no ... your girlfriend died". Sarcastic tone.

Harry Potter: "Hermione!"

Hermione Granger: "I'm fine, Harry."

Harry tries to lose the Hogwarts air forces ... but destroys some things in the process.

Harry Potter: "You better, close your mouth".

They continue chasing him.

Draco Malfoy: "They're chasing us."

Then they start shooting him.

Draco Malfoy: "Now they are firing at us."

Harry Potter: "Save your comments, I know what happens, they will not distract me".

Then, accidentally ... Harry cuts off the head of the stone figure of Percival Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy: "Perfect, now you beheaded Dumbledore's father."

They almost reach the bridge.

Draco Malfoy: "Now that I think about it, this is perfect, great, excellent ... steal the biggest chariot and fly in it, so that everyone can see us and destroy everything in our path! ... brilliant Harry".

Then Harry pushes Draco off the chariot ... Harry grimaces. Draco lands in a boat with Ron, then Harry takes Hermione and they jump out of the carriage falling into the boat, Ron laughs at Draco.

Ron Weasley: "At least being in prison, it does not make you less graceful."

Draco Malfoy: "Harry, you lied to me."

Harry Potter: "Yes ... how does it feel?"

Draco Malfoy: "You impress me".

Harry Potter: "Now do it, guide them to your secret exit".

Draco drives the boat ... but three broom guards chase them and shoot them.

Harry Potter: "Ron, please."

Ron Weasley: "Since, for Hogwarts."

Ron uses a whip to throw him to one of the fliers and knocks him down, then climbs on the broom and knocks out the other two.

Ron Wealsey: "It's nothing personal friends."

Ron wishes Harry luck. Draco now sets the course on something that appears to be a rock island.

Harry Potter: "Draco!"

Draco Malfoy: "Trust me, if it were so simple ... everyone would know."

Harry Potter: "Are you crazy?"

Draco Malfoy: "A little, yes."

Harry thinks they're going to crash, so he protects Hermione and it turns out ... that they actually go through a crack in the rock island and that teleports them ... to the dark forest! ... which is located on an island .

Draco Malfoy: "And abracadabra."


	15. True Friends

**In the Dark Forest ...**

In his lair, Lurtz talks to Igor.

Lurtz: "Let's attack now."

Igor Karkarov: "No, Hogwarts is not important now."

Igor lets see his scar by Harry's burn, in his left eye.

Igor Karkarov: "The Goblet of Fire, has returned home."

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco continue sailing until they reach the ground ... Harry covers Hermione with a blanket.

Draco Malfoy: "Ha, you do not know ... everything I could do with the power that runs through his veins".

Harry Potter: "That power that would consume".

Draco Malfoy: "And she resists it, at least for now".

Harry Potter: "She is strong, even if you do not understand".

Draco Malfoy: "You should say goodbye."

Harry Potter: "No, not today."

Draco Malfoy: "Today, tomorrow or in one hundred years they are nothing, she is only a breath, the only girl you love ... will be taken from you".

Harry Potter: "And only then will you be satisfied ?!"

Draco Malfoy: "That's in my nature."

Harry Potter: "But surrender not in mine."

Draco mocks saying.

Draco Malfoy: "The son of James Potter and Lily Potter."

Harry angry tells him.

Harry Potter: "Tell me something, do you think that only you love McGonagall? ... She taught you many things, but I had her confidence."

Draco Malfoy: "Trust ... and yet he died before you!"

Harry Potter: "And you helped a lot, being in your cell!" Sarcastic tone.

Draco Malfoy: "Who put me there, to begin with? ... Tell me, who put me there!".

Furious Harry grabs him by the neck.

Harry Potter: "You know well who did it!"

Harry wants to hit him, but he gives up.

Harry Potter: "No, she would not want this fight."

Draco Malfoy: "But it would not impress him either."

Harry tries to calm down.

Harry Potter: "I wish I could trust you."

Harry moves away from him ... Draco, try to feel sorry for him.

Draco Malfoy: "Trust, in my anger".

 **In London...**

In the asylum where Lupine is, Fleur and Cedric arrive to take him away.

Guard: "Just sign here to give him the belongings of his father ... Mr. Lupine."

Cedric pretends to be Lupine's son.

Cedric Diggory: "Yes ... my father, Lupine."

Guard: "A wallet, a key ring with three keys, a bag with medicines ... and these".

They are the gravimetric poles of Lupine.

Cedric Diggory: "Yes, thank you."

Fleur Delacour: "Remus."

Lupine does not seem very surprised or concentrated.

Remus Lupine: "Ha, do you speak to me?"

Fleur Delacour: "It's me, Fleur."

Remus looks at her ... and recognizes her.

Remus Lupine: "Fleur".

Lupine hugs Fleur.

Remus Lupine: "I missed you so much, Fleur."

Fleur Delacour: "Me too."

Remus Lupine: "But how did you know I was here?"

Cedric Diggory: "You went on television, naked."

Remus Lupine: "Oh."

Fleur Delacour: "Very good, we have to leave".

Lupine continues to hug Fleur.

Fleur Delacour: "Okay, now it feels strange."

When they leave, Cedric has difficulties with Lupine's devices.

Fleur Delacour: "They do not pay me enough to do this."

Cedric Diggory: "By the way, my name is Cedric."

Lupine takes one of his medications.

Cedric Diggory: "Halgo happen to you?"

Remus Lupine: "An evil magician got into my head."

Lupine accidentally hits their poles and they make noise.

Cedric Diggory: "Professor Lupine, this makes noise".

Remus Lupine: "That's because it's starting, how you calculate it."

Fleur Delacour: "What's starting?"

Then they see a flock of birds passing by and they pass through an invisible portal ... Lupine, Fleur and Cedric do not see the portal.

Fleur Delacour: "Where did they go?"

The birds appear below them, scaring Fleur and Cedric ... but Lupine is amazed.

Fleur Delacour: "And what was it !?"

Remus Lupine: "That means the world is crazier than you imagine, quick to the lab."

Lupine, Fleur and Cedric leave.


	16. Battle in the Dark Forest

**Back in the Dark Forest...**

Harry and Draco continue sailing until ... Hermione wakes up, but her eyes are black.

Harry Potter: "Hermione."

Hermione does not seem to hear it.

Harry Potter: "Hermione?"

She seems to know where Igor is.

Hermione Granger: "Igor Karkarov."

They arrive to earth, they get off the boat and they go into the dark forest, they arrive at a valley (also dark), there they see Igor, Lurtz and some dementors. Draco, Harry and Hermione are ready.

Harry Potter: "Are you ready, Hermione?"

Hermione shakes her head.

Draco Malfoy: "I do".

Igor sees them in the distance on top of a hill, Draco tells Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "You crazy plan will only make us kill".

Harry Potter: "It's a possibility."

Draco tells Harry to remove the chains from his hands.

Draco Malfoy: "Still do not trust me, my friend?"

Harry Potter: "Would you trust me?"

Harry removes the chains, then ...

Draco Malfoy: "No, never."

Draco pulls out a dagger and stabs Harry in the chest!

Hermione Granger: "No, Harry!"

Harry rolls down the hill ... Igor observes this and decides to approach, Harry reaches the ground and Hermione tries to reach him.

Draco Malfoy: "Did you really believe that I was fond of McGonagall, for you or for any of you?"

Draco kicks Harry in the sides ... Harry sees Hermione running and his wand thrown, but close.

Draco Malfoy: "The only thing I've always wanted is to see you ... and Dumbledore, surrendered before my feet."

Harry extends his hand (right) to invoke his wand ... but Draco cuts off his hand! ... the wand falls to the ground. Hermione tries to help Igor, but Draco takes her away from him.

Draco Malfoy: "Igor! ... I am Draco Malfoy of the Death Eaters, I have this gift for you".

Draco throws Hermione to Igor.

Draco Malfoy: "In exchange for one thing, a place in the front row ... when Hogwarts dies".

Igor considers it, but Lurtz says in his ear.

Lurtz: "This boy is an enemy of Hogwarts, he was a prisoner entrusted to Azkaban."

Igor now turns to Harry, who is on the ground hurt.

Igor Karkarov: "Turn ... I want you to see something".

Igor turns Harry face up so he can see how ... he extracts the power of goblet of fire from Hermione! While this is happening, Hermione has a kind of vision, she see how the whole planet earth is darkened by the power of the Chalice, and then expand through space and the universe. Igor finishes extracting the fire and Hermione falls to the ground, unconscious.

Harry Potter: "Draco, now!"

It was a trap! ... Draco used the spell of illusion and Harry's real hand appears ... Harry invokes his wand and fires at the fire of the Chalice.

Harry Potter: "Avada Kedrava!"

Harry casts the spell ... and an explosion occurs that destroys the fire of the chalice ... or so he believes, since the fire crystallizes and then turns into fire again ... and is absorbed by Igor, so he leaves, Lurtz accompanies him, the dementors stay to fight with Harry, Harry tries to go after Igor ... but he throws a grenade (explosive gourd), Draco pushes Hermione away, saving Harry, on the other hand Harry saves Draco of the explosion. Harry sees that Igor is going to board a flying black chariot, Harry takes his broom and flies to stop Igor, but Lurtzo knocks him down, Harry faces Lurtz ... but Lurtz is too strong. The carriage takes off and becomes invisible. Four dementors surround Draco, Draco fights them with his dagger. Lurtz connects Harry with severe blows, Harry invokes his wand, but Lurtz takes her aside ... instead he takes a big rock and throws it to Harry, Harry evades it but still has difficulties...For his part, Draco kills all the dementors ... see how Harry suffers from Lurtz. Lurtz beats Harry, who is very hurt, then ... Draco crosses a sword in his chest, but it seems not to affect him, instead ... Lurtz crosses that same sword in the chest of Draco! ... Draco falls to the ground

Harry Potter: "No! ... Draco."

Lurtz goes to Draco to kill him, but ...

Draco Malfoy: "I see you in hell, you ugly son of a bitch!"

Lurtz realizes that the sword had an acid that causes it to burn inside, this causes it to die slowly and painfully. Harry approaches Draco, Draco is almost dying.

Harry Potter: "No, no ... Draco resists, why do you never do what they tell you?"

Draco Malfoy: "Because I'm a fool, very stupid, sorry."

Harry Potter: "Quiet, everything will be fine ... Dumbledore will know what you did this day."

Draco says a few last words.

Draco Malfoy: "Actually, I did not do it for him."

Draco dies.

Harry Potter: "No!"

Harry cries in the death of Draco, Hermione approaches and also laments for this, it starts to rain ... Harry and Hermione leave the valley.


	17. Back to London

Harry and Hermione enter a cavern

Hermione Granger: "He intends to release the power of the Chalice, not only at Hogwarts or some other magical academy ... Igor wants to destroy the universe."

Harry Potter: "How? ... Hermione, what will he do?"

Hermione Granger: "Harry, that thing was in London, why specifically was he in London?".

Harry thinks so.

Harry Potter: "Sure, this has to do with alignment."

Hermione laments.

Hermione Granger: "No, none of this would have happened if I had not found the Chalice."

Harry tries to comfort her.

Harry Potter: "In the same way, Igor would have found it before you."

Hermione Granger: "I found it, because I was looking for you, Harry."

Harry Potter: "Hermione."

Harry hugs Hermione.

Hermione Granger: "And now we're stuck here."

At that moment, he says a cell phone ring, this makes both of them frown.

Harry Potter: "I am not".

It's Hermione's cell phone, who calls is Charlie.

Charlie: "Hello, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger: "Charlie, is it you, where are you?".

Charlie: "At home, playing video games ... you know, a day of relaxation".

Hermione Granger: "It can not be".

Charlie: "What are you talking about? I had fun the other day, even if it was a very short time".

Hermione is impressed to see that she receives calls.

Hermione Granger: "How come I have service here?"

Charlie: "Is it a bad time?".

Hermione Granger: "No, do not hang up yet."

Charlie: "Agredo, can we have dinner later?"

Hermione Granger: "A, yes of course." Hermione says it only so she does not hang ... then on the floor she finds the can that I throw in London ... and the keys to her car ... she understands what happens.

Hermione Granger: "Come Harry."

Harry Potter: "What happens and why are there so many things lying around here?".

The two of you, walk right ... and are transported back to London!

 **In London...**

They arrive at the same abandoned factory as before. Hermione gets into her car.

Hermione Granger: "Come on, go up."

Harry gets in the car.

Harry Potter: "By the way, who is Charlie?"

Hermione Granger: "It's not the time."

Hermione drives to her laboratory, when they arrive there they are also Fleur, Lupine and Cedric, Fleur is happy to see Hermione.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione!"

Hermione Granger: "Hello."

Fleur Delacour: "Why did you leave as if nothing? The whole world is in chaos, apparently what we saw is expanding."

Fleur looks more closely at Hermione's costume.

Fleur Delacour: "Did you go to a satanic party?".

Then Hermione is glad to see Lupine.

Hermione Granger: "Remus!"

Remus too.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, what a wonder."

Remus hugs Hermione.

Remus Lupine: "You were at Hogwarts."

But then Hermione, realizes that Remus does not have pants.

Hermione Granger: "Sorry for being indiscreet, but where are you pants?".

Cedric Diggory: "He says it's the best way to concentrate."

Hermione Granger: "It's okay, Remus, I need everything you've investigated, soon."

Remus Lupine: "To order".

Harry notices something strange in Remus.

Harry Potter: "Are you okay, Lupine?"

Lupine had not noticed Harry, he's also glad to see him.

Remus Lupine: "Hey, your friend Draco will not come or yes?"

Harry Potter: "No ... Draco does not exist anymore".

Remus is happy.

Remus Lupine: "Or it's good to know."

But Harry looks sad.

Remus Lupine: "And you do not know how sorry I am, really."

Harry Potter: "Thank you."

Lupine hugs Harry.


	18. Ready to Battle

**In the Dark Forest...**

Hogwarts guard and watchman: Argus Filch, visit the dark world to check the facts, then go up to the vote left by Draco and Harry and return to Hogwarts, but ... is that the real Argus?

 **In Hogwarts...**

Dumbledore is in his office, very distressed and looking down ... then Argus enters his office.

Argus Filch: "I regret to enter as if nothing, but I bring news of the Dark Forest."

Dumbledore looks up and fixes his attention on Filch.

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry?"

Argus Filch: "There are no signs of Harry or the Chalice of Fire, but ..."

Albus Dumbledore: "What?"

Argus Filch: "Observe, a body without life ... lying on the ground".

Dumbledore, think a few minutes and deduce that it's ... Draco.

Albus Dumbledore: "Draco."

Filch grimaces.

Albus Dumbledore: "What?"

Argus Filch: "I observed, a body without life ... lying on the ground".

Dumbledore, think a few minutes and deduce that it's ... Draco.

Albus Dumbledore: "Draco."

Filch grimaces.

 **In London...**

In the laboratory, Harry, Hermione, Lupine, Fleur and Cedric try to deduce Igor's plan.

Hermione Granger: "Igor will release the power of the Chalice of Fire at some point where all the worlds connect."

Remus Lupine: "Amplifying the impact of the weapon, depending on each additional world, the fire of the Chalice will become universal."

Harry Potter: "Even so, the alignment is only temporary ... it would have to be at the exact moment and time".

Fleur Delacour: "But how will we know where it will be?".

Lupine thinks for a moment and comes to the conclusion of what.

Remus Lupine: "Wait ... if with worlds you mean the other academies and magical worlds, then, this alignment had already happened before and all our ancestors saw it: the Egyptians, the Greeks, the Mayas, the Chinese, etc. Some time in history they also made use of the alignment ... and they left us a map. "

Lupine tracked a map in London based on his studies and everything to ... Rio Támesis.

Cedric Diggory: "The River Thames?"

Remus Lupine: "And practically everything that surrounds him: Oxford, Eton and London."

Hermione Granger: "When this happens, the walls between the worlds will vanish, physics will have no meaning, there will be a lot of dorssion between gravity and reality will not be the same either".

Harry then takes his wand, demonstrating his willingness to fight Igor.

This motivates the others.

Remus Lupine: "Time to put on the pants".


	19. Harry Potter Vs Igor Karkaroff

**On the River Thames ...**

Harry, Hermione, Lupine, Fleur and Cedric carry out a plan to confront Igor ... use the poles that Lupine made.

Fleur Delacour: "We have to concentrate, we have to nail these things around the whole area and then Hermione and Lupine are going to activate them from the tower".

Cedric Diggory: "Yes, but I hit them with tape".

Fleur Delacour: "Do you have any idea what these things could do?"

Cedric Diggory: "The truth, no."

Fleur Delacour: "That's good because I do not either".

Lupine and Hermione will also put two poles near the Tower of London, Fleur and Cedric put them near the London Bridge. But ... at that moment all the citizens of London see something in the sky ... it is the great Black Chariot! everyone is horrified to see her, including Fleur and Cedric. The carriage lands in the garden of the Tower of London ... and from it Igor and the other Dementors leave. Igor watches as one of the portals begins to open. Unexpectedly ... Harry lands on his broom!

Igor Karkarov: "It's no use if you came, student of Hogwarts, sooner or later death will come to you".

Harry Potter: "Maybe, but not from you".

Igor Karkarov: "You world, your universe, never should have existed, now ... you will join your parents!".

Igor throws fire at him, Harry protects himself with a shield, but still knocks him down. In the tower.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, we're running out of time."

Hermione Granger: "Alone, give me a second."

Hermione uses the device that I swear never to use again.

Remus Lupine: "Are you sure it will work? Those inventions are to detect not cause."

Igor throws fire at him, Harry protects himself with a shield, but still knocks him down. In the tower.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, we're running out of time."

Hermione Granger: "Alone, give me a second."

Hermione uses the device that I swear never to use again.

Remus Lupine: "Are you sure it will work? Those inventions are to detect not cause."

Igor siges attacking Harry with fire, but Harry resists.

Harry Potter: "Having the Chalice of Fire to you, I thought you would hit harder".

Igor prepares to attack, but Harry throws his wand with a powerful one.

Harry Potter: "Flipendo!"

This attack spell sends Igor flying and Igor crashes into a car. Harry quickly invokes his wand and his broom and flies right to the place where Igor is and tries to control him by casting another spell. Meanwhile, Cedric finishes accommodating the last pole. But ... the alignment begins.

Remus Lupine: "The lineup will be at its maximum point in 7 minutes."

Hermione Granger: "Well let's keep Igor busy for 8".

Hermione detects the key points in her artifact.

The dementors are approaching.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione, whatever you're going to do, do it now."

Hermione activates a switch ... and creates waves that teleport the Dementors to another part.

Fleur Delacour: "Impressive, how did you do it?"

Hermione Granger: "Well, it's a bit complicated, first calculate ..."

There are still more dementors.

Fleur Delacour: "Yes, if what you say, just vanish!"

Hermione pushes the switch again, but accidentally transports Fleur and Cedric.

Hermione Granger: "Devils."

Fleur and Cedric appear in another part of the area.

Fleur Delacour: "How do we get here?"

But the Dementors also fall, causing Cedric to scream.

Fleur Delacour: "Run!"

Back with Harry, he and Igor begin to fight. Both begin with refereeing ... then Igor submits Harry, but Harry is released, but when they join Igor, he attacks Harry by knocking him down, then Harry responds with a knee to Igor's stomach, Harry attacks Igor's left arm several times , then punches him in the head, but Igor exchanges place and hits Harry on the back, Igor puts Harry's head under his arm, grabs him by the waist, lifts him up (leaving Harry standing upright with his back straight on the air) and Igor drops it causing Harry to hit his face on the ground.

Hermione and Lupine run to the exit, but others see the fight through the window.

Hermione Granger: "Hey, you guys should get out of here."

Subject: "Are you kidding ?, Out there Harry Potter is fighting with his magic wand, it's incredible."

Harry tries to throw a kedavra avada to Igor, but Igor rejects the attack and sends Harry flying, but Harry returns and attacks Igor, both falling through one of the portals ... they arrive at a path of the Dark Forest and both fall rolling, before falling through a crack ... they are teleported back to London, but now they are about to crash into the ground, once they are teleported to the Dark Forest, this time in the valley. Harry throws the wand, Igor dodges it and it goes through one of the portals.

Harry Potter: "Oh, please."

Igor throws fire and Harry hits a rock. Igor hits him in the face but again they fall through one of the portals, again in London, but they fall down a building ... Harry invokes his wand, but Harrye falls into another portal, with this, the wand F-18 approach and try to shoot at the Great Black Chariot, but fail, they are also absorbed by a porter, pass by Castelobruxo.

Seamus Finnigan: "What does this mean?"

Back in London, Hermione and Lupine flee from chaos.

Remus Lupine: "What are you doing?"

Hermione Granger: "I lost the connection."

They also flee from the Dementors, Harry and Igor arrive at the Death Eaters Cemetery, wake up a troll that tries to attack them ... but the three pass through another portal. Fleur and Cedric continue fleeing, however they run into dementors, but ... the troll appears and kills one of the dementors devouring him, pursues the dementors. Because of this, more dementors approach, they are going to kill Fleur ... Cedric realizes that there is no gravity in the cars ... so he takes an ambulance and crushes the Dementors who were going to kill Fleur, saving her.

Cedric Diggory: "Are you okay?"

Fleur Delacour: "You, you saved me."

Cedric Diggory: "Yes I did."

Both exchange smiles. Hermione and Lupine arrive at a point where he manages to press the switch and teleport the Dementors, but in turn teleports Fleur and Cedric, both kissing.

Hermione Granger: "Fleur?"

Fleru Delacour: "Hermione!"

Remus Lupine: "Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory: "Lupine!"

He flies Harry's wand.

Fleur Delacour: "Harry."

Igor comes back to the garden of the Tower of London, instead, Harry appears on a light train ... he asks an Asian girl.

Harry Potter: "How do I get to the River Thames?"

Cho Chang: "It's two stations later".

Harry Potter: "Good."

Harry waits patiently on the train. But Igor, seeing that the nine stars are aligned, begins the spell ... and releases the fire of the chalice! Now that all the doors to all the worlds are open, nothing will stop him. Hermione and Lupine notice this. Hermione tries to get closer.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, no!"

All fire will destroy the universe, beginning with Hogwarts. Harry arrives but it's late, a circle of fire surrounds Igor.

Hermione Granger: "Harry."

Hermione and Lupine arrive (with their poles).

Hermione Granger: "It's too late."

Remus Lupine: "He's right, the lineup is at maximum."

Harry sees the poles of Lupine.

Harry Potter: "Do you think that stops him completely?"

Remus Lupine: "Yes, but it's too far away".

Hermione Granger: "There's no way to get closer."

Harry without thinking twice, takes the poles and says.

Harry Potter: "I'm going in."

Harry runs and takes a big leap, Hermione is worried, Harry manages to jump the circle of fire and there he sees ... Igor performing the spell.

Harry Potter: "Igor!"

Igor turns his attention to Harry, both face each other.

Igor Karkarov: "The darkness has returned, student of Hogwarts, did you come to die more closely?"

Harry grimaces.

Harry Potter: "No, just ... I gladly accept your surrender".

Harry throws a pole to Igor, Igor takes it ... but Hermione detects it with his device and presses the switch, teleporting Igor's hand (right), then Harry throws another one to Igor's left shoulder, Hermione teleports him too, Derailing Igor's left arm.

Igor Karkarov: "Do you really think that you will stop your force?! ... the Globet of Fire can not be destroyed."

Harry Potter: "No, but you do".

Harry invokes his wand and runs towards Igor.

Harry Potter: "Flipendo!"

Harry hits Igor with a powerful spell and crosses the pole in Igor's chest, Hermione activates him and teleports Igor to another part. All fire disappears and the alignment ends. But Harry is so exhausted that he falls unconcerned, Hermione sees that the Great Chariot begins to collapse and it will fall on Harry.

Hermione Granger: "Harry!"

Hermione runs to push him away.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione!"

Cedric and Fleur come to see, Hermione to see that he has no time to separate Harry, decides to cover it, if they both have to die, so be it ... but ... nothing happens, the Chariot disappears. Instead, he appears in the Dark Forest, where Igor is lying on the ground and now he is going to close on him ... his last words are.

Igor Karkarov: "I curse you."

The coach falls and crushes Igor, killing him.

Remus sees that the lineup is definitely over.

Remus Lupine: "Is everyone okay?"

Hermione smiles and hugs Harry, Harry recovers, in addition, Fleur and Cedric kiss (again). The planes return and all the portals close.


	20. Happy ending?

**One day after the battle ...**

In his apartment in London, Hermione, Lupine, Fleur and Cedric are having breakfast.

Fleur Delacour: "Neglect Hermione, he'll be back, although the last time took two years".

Hermione Granger: "Only one day has passed."

Remus Lupine: "Before leaving, did he say anything to you?"

Hermione Granger: "Yes, he has things to resolve with Dumbledore, because when he left Hogwarts, he committed treason".

This leaves a big question.

 **In Howarts...**

Harry sees Dumbledore in his office.

Albus Dumbledore: "There was a time when you said that there would never be a leader more wise than me, but I think you were wrong, the alignment united all the worlds, because they all saw you give your life to save us ... what is it that Hogwarts can offer his new director. "

Harry thinks about it and says.

Harry Potter: "My life, Dumbledore, I can not be director of Hogwarts, I will protect Hogwarts and all the worlds, giving my life at all times, but not from this desk".

Dumbledore can not believe what he says.

Harry Potter: "Master, Draco, despite his mental instability, he did understand what to lead and lead as I will not, power and sacrifice change you, I prefer to be alone ... a good boy who becomes Good man, to be a great leader. "

Albus Dumbledore: "And this comes from you or from the Muggle girl you love?"

Harry Potter: "Well when you speak, I do not hear McGonogall, I do not do it for Hermione, I do not even have any idea what I came to tell you, even if you forbid me to see her or lead by my side, I have made my decision".

Dumbledore smiles lightly.

Albus Dumbledore: "I had a student who joined the leadership at all costs and another who rejects the offer ... how does that leave me as a teacher?"

Harry Potter: "Draco died with honor, I'll live the same, does that tell you everything?"

Albus Dumbledore: "I guess so."

Harry hands the wand to Dumbledore, but he tells him.

Albus Dumbledore: "It's yours, of course, as long as you're worthy of it."

Harry Potter: "So it will be."

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, I can not give you my blessing, much less wish you good fortune."

Harry Potter: "I already know."

Harry is about to retire ... but.

Albus Dumbledore: "However, if I was proud of the man in whom the son of James and Lily Potter became, I could not tell him either, because that only comes from my heart, Harry, just seek your destiny."

Harry smiles.

Harry Potter: "Thank you, Dumbledore."

Harry leaves Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore smiles ... but then his face begins to retreat ... it's a de-transformation! ... it's about ... Draco! everything was an illusion. Draco smiles wickedly.

Draco Malfoy: "No, thanks to you, old friend."

 **\- Bonus Extra #1 -**

 **On the Planet Alderaan ...**

Neville and Ginny were transported to a planet in a very distant galaxy, received by a blue-skinned alien named Aayala Secura and taken to an exotic collection store.

Aayala Secura: "It is an honor to introduce you to ... Count Dooku, the best galaxy collections".

Count Dooku: "Hogwarts students, it's an honor to have you here."

The Count bows, Ginny can not stop seeing his macabre collection.

Ginny Weasley: "I imagine you know why we are here."

Count Dooku: "It's true, even if it's not because of indiscretion ... why do not they keep it in the secret chamber?"

Neville Longbottom: "Because the Philosopher's Stone is already in Hogwarts, Dumbledore knows that it is not wise to have two Unique Rings in one place".

Count Dooku: "Dumbledore always so wise".

Ginny hands him the goblet of fire, with all its power sheltered.

Count Dooku: "I promise you I'll keep this safe, here."

Ginny Weasley: "It's better for you."

Ginny and Neville leave ... then Dooku appreciates the Chalice of Fire.

Count Dooku: "It's one less, I'll go for the other five."

 **\- Bonus Extra #2 -**

 **In London...**

Hermione is sitting reading a book ... then Lupine, Cedric and Fleur feel a slight tremor, it's Harry! who returns Hermione sees him through the window and quickly goes out and Harry and Hermione kiss passionately. While the Troll of the Death Eaters cemetery, he falls asleep on top of a trailer.

 **Harry Potter will return**


End file.
